eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1595 (2 April 1998)
Synopsis Irene is singing as she makes breakfast, as she has got a job in the local bookies. Terry says it's great and she can get him good prices. They discuss the wedding as Tony has asked Irene when she's going to tell Ted. Irene asks Terry if he'll tell his ex-wife and he says he doesn't know where she is, so it will be a bit difficult. Irene says, well as long as you have the decree absolute it doesn't really matter. Terry says err... and admits that he was never legally married but the kids didn't know, because when Simon was on the way Louise refused to marry while pregnant, so they just pretended they had done it quietly a year ago and the kids never knew. Irene is quite happy to be the first Mrs Raymond and to keep the secret. Kathy tells Pat about Ian's gift and asks Pat if she'll manage the café for her when she's gone. She says Phil can have the house, complete with its sitting tenant, Lorna. Lenny and Huw tell Ricky to distract Bianca at lunchtime and they will play their trick. He just about manages to distract her when she is walking past their house just as Lenny and Huw are stealing the rail of costumes. Afterwards, Lenny gives Ricky ten pounds, and says it's for the door. Ricky says why did he do that - they had a key? Lenny says it wouldn't have looked like an authentic robbery then. In the Vic, they all sit around while Bianca whines on about the robbery, saying that no-one could have known the costumes were there so they can't have meant to break in to take them, but they must have broken in and then seen them and gone for them as they could sell them on a stall. She says the police told her not to touch anything until they had taken fingerprints. Lenny and Huw look horrified and Ricky says it's a waste of time, no burglar would be stupid enough to leave fingerprints. Bianca says that the police also asked to talk to Lenny and Huw, as they live downstairs, but she thought they wouldn't want the police nosing around the squat so she told them they were out, but the police might be back, so they'd better not have anything dodgy in the flat. Lenny and Huw look even more horrified. Matthew has obtained Sarah's CD - "Free" by Ultra Nate, even though she didn't know the name or title, and he asks her if she will go out with him for a drink. She says OH and he says never mind, it doesn't matter, she's probably heard what an idiot he was with Mary and with her beliefs, she might not be interested. She says no, she was just taken by surprise, and she agrees to go out with him that evening. Alex goes to the café and asks Kathy if she has an answer for him about what he told her yesterday. She says no, and she can't talk here. At the Arches Bianca runs over screaming that they have been robbed, and says she's called the police. Ricky asks her why she did a stupid thing like that. She gets hysterical about the fact that someone had been in her house "touching things". Nigel tells Dot that he has scared off the "kid" following her, and he won't be back. He tells Grant that maybe he should have told Dot it was Nick, but Grant says it's better not to, since it would only have worried her more. Nigel says he makes it sound easy keeping things from people, and Grant says it is. Grant goes to the café and asks Kathy if she's decided yet. Kathy asks if she can talk to him about it, away from here, so they arrange to meet at 7:30. Grant says it'll be difficult to get away at short notice, but he'll manage. He tells Tiffany that he's going out. Just out. She happens to be outside when he picks Kathy up in his car so she sees them drive off. They have a chat and Kathy says she's going. Grant is surprised, and says he will miss her and effectively makes a pass at her. She says no, he has been a good friend and never spoilt it by being anything else, so don't ruin it now. Ros visits Ian and tells him that the hitman wouldn't talk, he just laughed at her. Ian can't quite believe it and says that now Cindy has won! In the Vic that evening, various people are drinking: Roy is really annoyed that Barry asked George for a job, because George gloated about it. Mark and Conor chat and Conor refuses to help Mark, saying that he doesn't want to take sides between him and Ruth, as he's seen it all too often before. Tiffany and Mary discuss Terry's drinking and Mary says she wishes her grandmother would be strong like Tiffany's mother and leave her grandfather, and that she'd never put up with a man hitting her. Sarah and Matt have a drink and discuss the fact that both their mothers are horrified by their date. Sarah goes to the bar and sees Alex there all alone and asks him how he is. Alex says he asked someone a question and was hoping for an answer, but the fact that they're not here is an answer itself. When Grant returns, Tiffany asks how it went with Kathy: she's noticed his secretive little chats with her and now this - what is going on? Grant says it's none of her business so leave it. She looks annoyed. Credits Main cast *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen Guest cast * Ros Thorne - C.P. Grogan Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes